


The Boar Prince:

by OhNoMySphaghettiOs



Series: Dimitri Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ANGST ALL THE WAY, Angst, Boar?, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/M, Kind of hinted but can easily be missed I think?, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Vague Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMySphaghettiOs/pseuds/OhNoMySphaghettiOs
Summary: 7. Free day.Dimitri is a boar.Based off of Franz Kafka's the Metamorphosis.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimitri Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065011
Kudos: 11





	The Boar Prince:

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First things first I want to say thank you to everyone that has read my work over the past week, I greatly enjoyed Dimitri week. And second I wanted to explain this a bit before you read? Well if you read this first I suppose. If you haven't read the Metamorphosis before, a brief summary of it is there is this guy who wakes up one day and discovers that he is a bug. There's more to it of course, but I'll leave it at that. Anyways I hope you enjoy it?

Boar.

He is nothing more than a boar.

Blood thirsty monstrous.

He had done everything for them, put on the façade of a posh Prince. Hid his true nature from them.

The wrath of his true self shoved away for them kept locked away between the ever-wavering promise to the living and oath to the dead.

Forced to disconcert his own dreams and desires for them.

Only to be disregarded when the truth of their Prince is revealed.

The Boar.

Bloodthirsty.

Monstrous.

Murderer.

"That's not the Prince" the voices echoed he could never tell who they came from.

They stared over the hunched boar as he ate the spoiled scraps, they brought him.

"His Highness would never do this to us, this is not him" they declared.

It's their own naiveté that fills their delusion of the Prince.

They do not accept what he truly is.

And how could they after everything he's done for them, promised to them.

Only to find out he is no more than a boar.

The dead are no better.

They gripe and groan of his obligation to them.

Their vengeance.

A boar has no care for such a thing.

He's driven by the lust for blood not human desires and such.

There was a time he thought differently. When he denied his true self, but no more.

The temptation to give into it overwhelmed him, after eighteen years of duty and obligation he woke up and found himself for what he truly is.

The Boar Prince.

The faces around him had rejected the notion.

Countlessly refusing the truth, His Highness would never do this. Refusing the truth of it all.

Dimitri succumbs to his true nature, those around him do not accept it.

They long for the Prince he led them to believe he was, those fools.

"I've had enough!" a voice shouts one day "It never was His Highness" they hissed and kicked at the boar.

Silence falls over them before they agree.

This has always been a boar. His Highness is dead.

And they turn on him.

Despite giving them everything, withholding his true self for them.

They don't love the Prince they love an illusion.

He's chased out of his home by those he swore to protect.

They snarl at him lash at him.

The sting of metal piercing his flesh heightens his senses, and the boar doesn't care anymore.

Who they were, what he promised.

Despite all that he had done for them it wasn't enough.

His people loved the Prince, not the Boar.

Years are spent living as a boar, in the wild on the hunt.

Lives are taken without a thought or care. And obligations be damned.

The scenery is one that he recognizes from his time as a Prince. The boar is certain to desecrate the memories of it with fallen soldiers, it eases the hold of the dead to do so but the boar cares not.

He lies in wait for the next to fall.

Bloodthirsty.

Murderous Boar.

"Dimitri?" he recognizes the figure, his infatuation.

Taken by the boar himself, in the dark shadows of the monastery

The woman walks closer, "Dimitri?" she calls again and reaches out to him.

Truly foolish... He's nothing more than a boar.


End file.
